The secret that saved us
by RegalApples
Summary: Regina's confession at the echo caves. One shot.


"Emma get back!" Snow yelled as her daughter ran full pelt towards the edge of the crumbling cliff.

"Fuck!" Emma exclaimed as she skidded to a halt; just over a meter from the plumet. The whole ground shook vigorously as rocks crumbled down the side of the cliff smashing one another as they fell. "Welcome to The Echo Caves" Hook stated throwing his arms in gesture; one eyebrow almost floating off his head trying to conceal his concern for Emma. "What the fuck just happened; our path just fell down?" Emma said making her frustration clear. "Well my love, that's the rules of the Echo cave – the path will rebuild as we reveal our secrets."

"Well lets hurry this up and save your boyfriend so we can save my son." Regina snarked, her irritation increasing by the minute.

"Go on then love, what's your darkest secret?" Hook smirked at the flustered queen.

"You must be joking" Regina sassed "this is Miss Swan's boyfriend, why should I have to reveal anything. I don't care if we leave him here to rot to be quite frank. I can find another way off this island."

"Regina!" Snow scolded. "Emma's hurting would you be a bit more sensitive!"

"It's fine mum" Emma said rolling her eyes, but clearly looking a bit hurt. Regina softened when she saw and backed away.

"Everyone has to go anyway, so we can fight or just do the damn thing." Hook sighed.

"Okay…" Regina inhaled sharply "I'll go first" she paused and everyone looked to her in anticipation. "Before I admit this I want to say, for a long time I was without love in my life, everyone I loved was taken" a hint of anger shimmered for a split second directed at snow. "But then I had Henry… and as things started looking brighter I… well I ruined them as I always do and I deterred him away from me. As he pulled away I held on tighter which made him resent me. That's why when I fell in love again, I pushed them away." Regina looked down glass-eyed. This caught everyone's attention. "From the moment I saw you…" She said looking up at emma, "I knew you could ruin me. So I made you think I hated you in fact I think I convinced myself I did as well. But in truth, I am in love with you Emma Swan" Regina choked. A single tear falling down her smooth cheek.

Emma stared at her "Regina I…I don't well…"

"You're what!" Snow interjected as the ground shook violently growing part of the path. "I know what this is." She snarled. "You're just trying to hurt me… well I wont have this."

David dove in front of snow as she lunged at a very delicate looking Regina. "Mum! What the hell are you doing?" Emma cried pushing past her discombobulated mother. She walked slowly up tp Regina who had faced away; distancing herself from the others. She put her hand on her shoulder turning her slowly. Emma step closer just inches from Regina and moved her soft hair from shielding her Beautiful, sorrowful face. "Is it true?" she whispered. Regina looked up. Glistening emerald eyes met deep chocolate eyes taking in the queens vulnerability.

"Yes" she nodded "it's true." Emma looked down closing the distance between her lips and the mayors full lips. Regina gives in enveloping Emma with emotion but only for a second as Regina pulls away she sees a lone teardrop falling down Emma's cheek.

"I didn't think… all this time Regina…" Emma sighs. "I never thought it possible for you to love me back." Emma's says shakily. Regina smiles and pulls Emma in kissing her passionately as her hands wander up her back and into her blonde scraggily hair. "I love you Regina." As they kissed, Emma's hands explored Regina's body tracing circles around her back.

"Uh-hum!" The two lovestruck women turned their heads sharply. "do you two ladies mind, we're kind of on a mission… to save your bloody son!" Hook yelled distastefully. "damn it Swan! He muttered. Charming seemed to be consoling a very shook snow and hook was pacing annoyed that he now seemed to have even more competition for Emma.

Regina looked at Emma lovingly. Still held in her strong embrace. "I suppose Captain Guyliner is right. There will be time for all this later. But for now lets focus on saving our son.

"of course, you're right. Lets get save the kid from the evil munchkin." Emma said stealing one last kiss but not leaving Regina's side.


End file.
